1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and product multicolored images.
An organic light-emitting device may include a substrate and a first electrode disposed on the substrate, and has a structure of a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode that are sequentially stacked in the stated order on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited stated to a ground state, thereby generating light.